The working components of large construction machines, such as hydraulic excavators, oftentimes require periodic field replacement and/or repair. Heretofore, tools such as drift pins, pilot pins and the like have been utilized to properly align bores formed in a pair of pivoted components, such as a bucket and hydraulic cylinder, and to reinstall a pivot pin therein. Such prior art tools and methods employed therewith are time-consuming and cumbersome to use.